Valentine's Day
by biacebaolck
Summary: Iruka doesn't like Valentine's Day. Kakashi intends to find out why. A sweet little ONESHOT. Mild KakaIru


**Author's Note: Happy Valentine's Day, people! It's coming up soon so I just wanted to make this story!

* * *

**

**Valentine's Day**

_**By: biacebaolck**_

It's that time of year again.

Valentine's Day.

Umino Iruka can't help but grit his teeth when he sees that day on his calendar at home, circled in a warning red. He wishes he could just stay home, hiding under the covers, hiding from Valentine's Day.

Valentine's Day…

Mind you, it's not like Iruka hates the day.

On Valentine's Day, his former students always come to visit, as the holiday means a day off their usually assigned, mission-filled workdays with their Jounin sensei. He likes their visits, even if they disrupt his classes.

He likes the pink and red streamers that decorate and seem to brighten the Academy classroom's normally boring atmosphere. He likes the disgusted grunts of the boys in his classes who turn red when giving their valentine (almost _ALWAYS_ secretly) to the girl they fancied, if not secretly. The girls, he finds, almost always give their valentine while clustered into their self-created cliques. One of two girls who don't want others to know, do it on their own.

He laughs to himself, would laugh at the cuteness of all their puppy love. He appreciates and treasures the school day a lot.

But it is _AFTER_ the school day that Iruka doesn't really like the day. Leaving work at 3:30, he sees parents pick up their children; the parents that were always at missions or work.

And as he walks down the bustling, filled streets of Konoha, everywhere he glances, he'll see couples together, cherishing these rare moments together. It makes him feel out of place, like an outcast of some sort.

He walks home feeling glum, moody, depressed and hollow.

It's not a feeling he likes, but the day will last only another 8 hours. He reminds himself this, and he feels a little better. It's 4:15 when he decides to take a shower to wash the day's worries and labours and stress away.

He has just stepped into the shower unclothed and turned on the shower when he realizes he has forgotten to remove the elastic that holds his hair up. He feels foolish, for forgetting, and quickly removes the elastic expertly from his hair, and putting it around his wrist as the hot water attacks his chocolate brown hair, making it stick to his face, neck and the tops of his shoulders.

He leaves the shower, his muscles groaning gratefully at their warm massage, dripping wet. At once, when he steps onto the floor, he shivers at the contact the cool air has made with the water still on his body. He manages to get his unruly hair dried and combed, though his head hurts from the roughness of which he used to comb out all the knots in his hair. Then, he dries off his body with a blue towel from the rack.

It is 4:25 when he comes into his bedroom with only the towel wrapped around his waist and looks through the drawers of his dressers.

The time is 4:35 when he is finally dressed in a plain black turtleneck and comfortable jeans. Strapping on his shuriken holster and putting on his pouch, Iruka is ready to leave his apartment. Iruka ties up his hair before tying on his Konoha hitai-ate. He catches a glimpse of himself in the mirror at the corner of his eye. Hastily, he grabs his coat and puts it on before getting on his boots.

Then, at 4:53, Iruka has left the house. During the last 15 minutes, he has been searching frantically for his wallet, only to fight it in the fridge. He must have left them there this morning, he thinks.

Iruka doesn't understand why, every Valentine's Day, he seems so absentminded; but he's only so blank-of-mind before and after his teaching at the Academy. Maybe it is because during the school day, Iruka has his hands full with the children. Maybe then, he has caught their eagerness.

He doesn't really know, but all Iruka hopes is that it'll get better soon.

The ache he feels in his chest is never really pleasant on Valentine's Day.

* * *

Hatake Kakashi doesn't really think much of Valentine's Day. To him, all it is, is a day when girls give stuff to guys or the vice versa. He doesn't have to check a calendar to know. Heck, he doesn't even care to own one! He just knows all he has to do when he rises and wakes each morning, and if he is late, then it is because he either: has forgotten and remembered at a late hour, or he is visiting Obito's grave.

Just the thought of the late Uchiha makes Kakashi want to start crying. Valentine's Day was the only day, when his team had to meet, that Obito would show up without any excuse. Kakashi supposes he should come early, but, nevertheless, his students would make such a fuss out of it. Especially Naruto and Sakura.

He knows he should have told them not to come the day before, but he had forgotten. He sighs as he just watches the sun's reflection's position, on the bay's icy surface, change to the highest it would go. Noon. He knows he should get to the training grounds before his students start dying.

As he appears, in a puff of smoke, he waves, his right eye turned up into a smile as he waves lazily. "Yo."

"YOU'RE LATE, KAKASHI-SENSEI!"

He's surprised that only Naruto says that. Then, he realizes what's up. He gives his excuse as he gathers the information in this. "I got bored and decided to watch the sun in the bay. By the time I realized what time it was, it was already noon."

"LIAR!"

"Saa, I'm telling the truth!" He says as he watches Sakura try to woo Sasuke into a date. She flips her long pink hair back in attempt to get the lone Uchiha survivor's attention. Not surprisingly, he ignores her. "Okay, I just came to tell you all since Valentine's Day is a major holiday in Konoha, you've a day off missions like any other official shinobi that usually get missions! Bye!"

And he leaves them in a puff of smoke, appearing on the branch of an oak tree, well hidden, to watch his students' reactions.

"WHAT?! WE WAITED HERE FOR **_NOTHING?!_**" Naruto wails. "IT'S SNOWING AND I'M FREEZING! NEED MY RAMEN! SWEET MOTHER OF RAMEN, I'M COMING, IRUKA-SENSEI!!!!!" And Naruto runs off into town, where Kakashi is sure he is running to the Ichiraku Ramen bar. After all, it's the only food place that'll allow Naruto to eat there, plus, with the added bonus of Iruka and ramen, Kakashi knows for sure that, that's the reason Naruto loves Ichiraku Ramen so much.

"Come on, Sasuke-kun! Go out with me!" Sakura literally tries to throw herself at Sasuke.

"No. Get lost. I'm going." And the Uchiha leaves, as haughty as ever. Sakura runs after him. Kakashi can see she is determined to have the boy to herself and sighs.

Team's 7 has a lot of things to improve on, Kakashi notes, before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

* * *

Iruka's stomach growls, so he heads towards the Ichiraku Ramen bar, where he has a hunch Naruto is waiting for him. True to his hunch, Uzumaki Naruto waits eagerly and pounces on his former sensei as soon as he sees him. "Iruka-senseeeeiiii!" He hugs Iruka so tightly and so suddenly, Iruka nearly bowls over as he struggles to regain his balance. "Pleeeeeaaaaase treat me to ramen! Pleeeeeeease! Pleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleaseprettyplease!"

Iruka has to laugh and he looks down at Naruto, smiling, "Okay, but only if you let me go."

The blond does so excitedly, before dragging Iruka to the ramen bar. "I want my regulars, please, Old man!" Iruka has to laugh alongside Teuchi, at the bounciness in Naruto's voice and in his actions. Naruto is bouncing so much, the chair under him is squeaking its protest.

Iruka himself orders just a miso ramen and the two shinobi enthusiastically say, "Itadakimasu ((_I gratefully receive))_!" Then, they dig into their ramen. Naruto starts to talk about his day, while slurping up the noodles, about how Kakashi stood the team up until noon and then left them.

"He didn't tell you about the holiday the day before?" Iruka asks.

"No way! Bet he's too lazy for that!" Naruto drinks up all the soup before ordering another one and digging in.

"Naruto, are you sure you should be speaking about Kakashi-sensei ((_Iruka's being polite in this way))_ like this?" Iruka asks.

"Saa, I heard that, Naruto. Iruka-sensei ((_Kakashi is being polite as well))_ is right. You're hurting my feelings!" Kakashi sits down beside Iruka and orders pork ramen from Teuchi.

"Gochisosama ((_Thank you for the meal (informal) ))_, Old man!" Naruto, sensing danger, a valuable asset tracing back to his troublemaking days, quickly laughs and pays the bill before running off. Iruka shakes his head. Kids. Naruto had forgotten that _he'd_ pay for the meal.

"So, Kakashi-sensei, what brings you here?" Iruka says, hoping to start some conversation.

Before Kakashi can reply, a laughing couple pass by the store. He notices Iruka crestfallen look and leans forward. "Is there something wrong, Iruka-sensei? Does it have something to do with Valentine's Day?"

"What? Oh, no! Not at all!" Iruka busies himself with finishing off his ramen and saying, "Gochisosama deshita ((_Thank you for the meal (formal) ))_, Teuchi-san." He pays for the bill and stands, before bowing respectfully and leaving. "Good day to you, Kakashi-sensei!"

"I wonder…" Kakashi strokes his chin thoughtfully before turning his attention to his getting-cold ramen. He quickly removes his mask and eats the ramen at lightning speed before replacing his mask. "Gochisosama." He says, clapping his hands together before paying the bill and leaving.

Kakashi smiles underneath his mask.

There was something about Iruka and Valentine's Day, and Kakashi intends to find out.

* * *

Iruka can't take it anymore. The strain is too much for him. He angrily whirls around and yells. Yells at Kakashi. "What the heck do you think you're doing, following me around?! People'll think I'm being stalked, so STOP IT!"

"Saa…" Iruka twitches at the Jounin's carefree attitude. Didn't the man care AT ALL?! "I'll stop, only if you tell me why you don't like Valentine's Day."

"Wha? But-? Pre- preposterous!" Iruka manages to get out. He doesn't like this at all. Kakashi was too pressuring.

"Saa ((_Come on_)), tell me now." Kakashi leans foreward so that he is just inches from Iruka's face. Iruka doesn't know why his face is so red. He doesn't know why his heart is suddenly pounding against his chest and ribcage, dying to be let out.

"…fine." Kakashi lets out a silent cheer, as Iruka turns away. The Chuunin's face was all red and frankly, Kakashi thinks it's cute. "…do you like tea?"

"Yes, please."

* * *

As soon as they arrive at Iruka's apartment, Kakashi asks the question again. "Why don't you like Valentine's Day?" Iruka quickly removes his coat and boots before rushing off to the kitchen. Kakashi sighs and decides that it's not the best time to ask, so he puts his coat away and takes off his boots. Then, he sits in seiza position on the tatami mat and by the kotatsu and waits.

He doesn't have to wait long, as Iruka comes back with hot tea in two tea cups. The Chuunin places his cup in front of him before making his way to the other side of the kotatsu and sitting in seiza style himself. Iruka sips lightly at his tea, so Kakashi, not to be rude, picks up his and wets his lips with it before pulling back slowly, his lips aching. He had misjudged the heat of the cup, but pretends it was alright.

There was a brief moment of silence before Kakashi asks again. "Why don't you like Valentine's Day?" He asks softly.

"It's…because…" Iruka clutches his cup tightly before sighing. "On Valentine's Day…parents always have a day off and they pick up their kids. And…I see couples everywhere and that's adding to the fact that…" He trails off.

"…that you're all alone." Kakashi finishes for him. Iruka nods numbly. Kakashi laughs, making Iruka look up, hurt. "Don't you get it?" He asks. "You're not all alone. You have Naruto…"

"But…that's not the kind of thing I want…" Iruka looks away, but Kakashi leans in.

"Are you willing to have me?"

Kakashi loves that red blush that comes streaming up Iruka's face.

"I…I…"

Iruka doesn't know why, but his heart is bumping faster now.

"…you don't have to answer." Kakashi says softly, before leaning back and finishing up his now-cooled tea with a sigh.

"No! That's not what I mean! I—" He claps a hand over his mouth embarrassed, but Kakashi is happy.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Iruka-chan!" Kakashi says happily.

"Iruka-chan? Hey! Since when do you get to call me—"

Iruka was silenced with a short kiss. Kakashi grinned at him, putting back up his mask. "So what were you going to say, Iruka-chan?"

Iruka playfully punched him in the shoulder. "Nothing, 'Kashi."

" ' 'Kashi ' ?! Do you have permission like that to call me--"

This time, Kakashi is the one being silenced by a kiss. But this time…it's a longer one. And both shinobi, the Chuunin and the Jounin…are enjoying this private display of affection with each other. Who says that on Valentine's Day, you have to be alone?


End file.
